


meet me under the eiffel tower, ontop of rockafeller, wherever

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, non mafuyuki au obviously lol, theyre besties, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: kashima hiiragi and yoshida yuki at fourteen, sixteen, eighteen.the world is a big place; they’ll make it theirs.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	meet me under the eiffel tower, ontop of rockafeller, wherever

“Hey, let’s get married,” Yuki breathed against Hiiragi’s lips, grin splitting his face open. 

They were fourteen years old and overflowing with _teenage boy -_ hormones, curiosity, the subtle scent of sweat emanating from their awkward pubescent bodies, limbs entangled. Golden hour outside Hiiragi’s window filtered in through the translucent curtains, encasing them in bronze shadows as Yuki half-straddled-half-caged Hiiragi, blocking out the sunset. 

“Eh?” Hiiragi furrowed his eyebrows, shoving a hand over Yuki’s mouth. He felt him pout under the touch. “You’re so weird,”  
  
“What’s weird about it? We’ve kissed n’ stuff.”   
  
“Boys can’t get married here,” a snicker, “you didn’t even know that?”   
  
“What about France, then? Boys can get married there,” Yuki flopped down next to Hiiragi, propping his head up on his hand. Hiiragi blinked as Yuki continued, “oh, oh! Whaddya think of America?”   
  
They were fourteen years old and overflowing with _teenage boy -_ hormones and curiosity - and they probably stank of sweat from the summer heat and clumsy kissing. Cicadas buzzed outside, harmonizing with their shallow breaths. Hiiragi sat himself on top of Yuki, hands pushing into his chest keeping him down. 

He burst out laughing, “jeez… Haha---ha,” Yuki laughed along with him - it was a soft, short and sweet melody, dying down as Yuki tilted his head to the side and sent a smirk, or sorts, upwards. “Hah, France, huh? Haha,” another stream of chuckles from Hiiragi. “New York sounds cool as shit too, let’s go somewhere fancy, it’s gonna be fucking pricey, though.” 

And, with all the gusto fourteen year old Yoshida Yuki had, he sat up and responded, “Hah, I can handle it. We’re gonna be rich as hell, right?” He swooped in to peck Hiiragi’s lips and Hiiragi cackled.

“Duh.”

And then there’s a shirt over Hiiragi’s head and neither of them have any idea what the hell they’re doing,

  
  


not that they care.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, whaddya wanna do when we go New York?” 

  
  


They’re sixteen and full to the brim with teenage-angst and rebellion, big dreams, testosterone and are anything but dressed. 

“The fuck are you on about?” Hiiragi almost spits, squirming as Yuki kisses his neck, wet, “and, agh- fuck- that tickles, dammit-!” 

Yuki looks up to him with shit-eating doe eyes. “Huh? You don’t remember?”   
  
“No? Wait-” Hiiragi purses his lips as he tugs Yuki’s head away from his neck. “Ah…”   
  
“We’re getting married there, aren’t we, dude?.”   
  
“Did you just dude-zone me whilst we’re naked?” 

“Sorry, babe,”  
  
“You’re fucking cringy,”   
  
“Babe, babe, babe, babe,”   
  
“I can’t stand you,” Hiiragi scoffs, the word _babe_ makes his skin _crawl_ and Yuki knows this full-well; not that he’s the pet name type - he finds it fun winding Hiiragi up. He sits back and a hand finds itself underneath Hiiragi’s thigh. He gives it a squeeze, Hiiragi exhales.

“Fine with me, babe,” Yuki dodges Hiiragi’s kick, “Anyway, New York. Oh, hey, or was it Paris..?” 

“Gettin’ married in New York has a nice ring to it. There’s something sophisticated about a wedding in Paris, though,” Hiiragi propped himself up on his elbows and closed his eyes as Yuki leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Hiiragi’s smile. 

They’re sixteen and riding on the waves of grande promises of a future together, gloating about all the sights they’ll see between breathy moans and laughs as they fumble around and the room stinks of teenage boys and sex. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re eighteen and the airport smells of early morning, cheap coffee and frost. It’s no wedding, but they’re on their way to the states. Hiiragi’s bass sits heavily on his back and it’s a familiar weight, and it’s a familiar warmth as Yuki slings an arm over his shoulder. Shizusumi mutters something about needing to get a move on and Yuki slings a lazy _yeah, yeah, we’re going,_ back at him.   
  
“So, uh,” Mafuyu began, clearly exhausted, “have fun,” he gave a passive wave motion. 

“Where’s Uecchi?” Yuki asks, and Mafuyu yawns.

“Asleep, it’s five am. He told me to tell you to have a safe flight for him, though,”  
  
“Aha, tell him thanks!”   
  
“Not like we were gonna fucking die,” Hiiragi spits and Mafuyu rolls his eyes.

“Mhmm, thanks for seeing us off again,” Shizusumi offered.

Mafuyu nodded, “well, good luck third wheeling,” 

“I’m used to it,”

Hiiragi splutters something in response and Mafuyu leaves after a final round of goodbyes and the three of them join the queue to check in and drop their luggage off.

And then some hours pass and they’re on the plane - Shizusumi’s head rests on Hiiragi’s shoulder, Hiiragi’s on Yuki’s and Yuki’s awake. His ears are popping and it smells of stale air; he entwines his fingers into Hiiragi’s and gives a squeeze.

Soon, they’d be stepping into a foreign city trying not to _die_ of hypothermia and playing in a certain underground livehouse for a few nights.

Maybe fulfilling dreams little by little is a cure for loneliness. Yuki looks to Hiiragi as he quietly whines, tiredly nuzzling his head into Yuki’s shoulder.

  
  
  


One day they’ll be twenty, twenty-two, six, eight. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my twitter!


End file.
